


a little surprise

by ryfia



Category: Arc Rise Fantasia
Genre: F/M, Gen, hand kissing, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfia/pseuds/ryfia
Summary: After a small battle Ryfia goes to heal Alf, but something unexpected happens.





	a little surprise

**Author's Note:**

> lol ive had this account for a while but i havent written anything until now, so sorry if the beginning and end seem rushed i havent written a fanfic since 2011
> 
> also sorry if theres any mistakes, i went back and tried to fix as many as i could

Alf watched as the last monster their party encounters be slain by L'arc, who yelled something ridiculous as he usually did, honestly, who else could say "killing you dead" with such seriousness.

"Alf, um..." he heard Ryfia say off to his side, he turned to her.

"Yes?" Alf said.

Ryfia looked down and pointed to his hand with a serious look on her face, and he realized that he had a nasty gash that he hadnt noticed before, Alf smiled and held out his hand to her. "Sorry, guess I wasnt paying attention." he said sheepishly.

"That's alright," Ryfia said and took his hand and inspected it "it doesnt look to bad, thank goodness."

She started murmuring a healing spell as she brought his hand closer to her, and then did something that he wasnt expecting at all.

After the last words of the spell were said Ryfia raised Alf's hand to her lips and lightly kissed it. Alf was shocked stiff.

"Oh my how bold" Leslie said, lifting up a hand and trying to cover her laughter, Serge didnt even try to hold his in.

Those did werent helping at all, and Alf could feel himself getting more flustered with each passing second. He quickly looked around and with some relief saw that only Serge and Leslie had seen the kiss.

Ryfia meanwhile, thought nothing of it and lowered their hands and smiled sweetly, oh Eesa how could she be so cute? The smile quickly dissapeared and turned into a look of concern the longer she looked at Alf. "Are you alright alf? Your face is really red!" she asked worriedly.

Alf had never been more embarssed in his life, in a flustered rush he brought his free hand up to his head and looked away. "I-Im fine ryfia i-it's just..." he looked back at her, then sighed. "It's nothing Ryfia, I'm fine," he smiled "Thank you"

Ryfia still looked a bit worried but returned the smile "I'm glad." she said, then her eyes started wandering up and down "You're not injured anywhere else are you?"

Alf laughed "I think im good for now, but I think you should save that energy for any upcoming fights." 

"Alright." Ryfia said.

Suddenly Alf realized that they were still holding hands. Feeling his still red cheeks flush more he slowly took his hand away "W-Why dont we catch up with the others before Cecille yells at us?" a bit too hastily he walked over to everyone else.

Serge was still laughing as he approached Ryfia "Well I think that went about as I thought it would, what do you think Ryfia?"

"I'm still noy really sure what the point of that was," Ryfia said, looking a little confused. "but i'll take your word for it Serge."

Serge grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Don't worry, I'm just here to help those two realize that you guys could be together." he smirked "Now, why dont we try that trick on L'arc next?"

**Author's Note:**

> <:3c


End file.
